justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will07498/Just Dance: Egyptian Edition (FANMADE)
, , , |publisher=Ubisoft |genre=Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings=PEGI 3, E10+, 0+, L, G, O+, ALL, 0 |preceded by= }}Just Dance: Egyptian Edition is set to be the tenth game in the Just Dance series. The game was revealed at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018, and is set to be released on November 21, 2018 for North America, November 23, 2018 for Europe, November 24, 2018 for the United Kingdom, and November 25, 2018 for Australia. Gameplay and Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance: Egyptian only 2016) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * 'Just Dance Unlimited (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** The search tools and customized playlists are back! ** A 3-month trial (PAL) while for NTSC there are two boxes one box "Regular Package" includes a 48-hour pass and another one "Just Dance: Egyptian Edition Gold Edition" on the box includes a 3 Month Pass plus a 48-hour pass for Just Dance Unlimited. * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and a number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th and 8th-Gen consoles including PC and Nintendo Switch. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score (8th-Gen, PC, and Nintendo Switch only) * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * Dance Mashup '(8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) ** Mashups return from ''Just Dance 2017 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, and Just Dance 2017! * '''Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017 returns. *'Kids Mode' **The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids Mode! ***8 new routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. ***Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. *'Double Rumble' **5 exclusive Double Rumble choreographies puts the control in both of your hands for the first time in a game – hold a Joy-Con in each hand, and feel the vibrations as you experience what it’s like to play in a Mariachi band, or take charge of a 5 star kitchen. ***Replicate the moves and feel the vibes of the music in the palms of your hands thanks to the Joy-Cons’ unique HD Rumble vibration system. *Superstar and Megastar and back. Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. *A (S) indicates that this song is an exclusive routine on the Nintendo Switch. *A (JD2) indicates that this song is featured in . *A (JD3) indicates that this song is featured in . *A (2014) indicates that this song is featured in . *A (2015) indicates that this song is featured in . *A (2018) indicates that this song is featured in . *A (Unlimited) indicates that this song is featured in . *On eighth-gen consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically, while on seventh-gen consoles, the tracks are ordered as they are below. Alternate Routines *On 8th-Generation consoles, all alternate routines must be unlocked via buying them with mojo and are listed in the menu in alphabetical order. *On 7th-Generation consoles, the routines are unlocked by simply playing the game and are listed in the menu in the order below. In-game images Lamaallem_FanmadeGameplay.png|Gameplay TemporaryFanmadeSquare.png|Placeholder square Avatars DancingBros_AbdelKader_Avatar.png|Abdel Kader (Play Abdel Kader) AintMyAva.png|Ain't My Fault (Play Ain't My Fault) Bananarama_Cairo_Avatar.png|Cairo P1 (Play Cairo) 190.png|Dark Horse P2 (Play Dark Horse) KateBush_Egypt_FanmadeAvatar.png|Egypt (Play Egypt) EgyptianLover_EgyptEgypt_Avatar.png|Egypt, Egypt P2 (Play Egypt, Egypt) SaadLamjarred_Lamaallem_FanmadeAvatar.png|Lm3allem (Play Lm3allem) 5743443.png|Night Boat To Cairo P2 (Play Night Boat To Cairo) Princeali AV4.png|Prince Ali P4 (Play Prince Ali) 149.png|Rich Girl (Play Rich Girl) 410.png|Walk Like an Egyptian (Play Walk Like an Egyptian) WhitneyAndMariah_WhenYouBelieve_FanmadeAvatarP2.png|When You Believe P2 (Play When You Believe) Teasers These teasers were before I put the squares of the songs in this blog. (with the clues) E3 JDE_Teaser1.png|This song is about Egypt (Egypt) JDE_Teaser2.png|This song's artist is Moroccan (Lm3allem) JDE_Teaser3.png|This song is from a DreamWorks film (When You Believe) Pre-Gamescom JDE_Teaser4.png|This song's artist loves Egypt (Egypt, Egypt) JDE_Teaser5.png|This song's artist is known as the King of Rai (Abdel Kader) JDE_Teaser6.png|This song is a mix of Egyptian music and techno music (Electric Kingdom) Songs (the new ones) Egypt by Kate Bush: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZyd-vDzKlg Lm3allem by Saad Lamjarred: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fwf45pIAtM When You Believe by Whitney Houston & Mariah Carey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKaXY4IdZ40 Egypt, Egypt by Egyptian Lover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESbQc3FqHvQ Abdel Kader by Khaled: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOjqcc15iW8 Electric Kingdom by Twilight 22: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDj54ZdJw_w Nights Over Egypt by The Jones Girls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzxwZ6wjDAM Egyptian Tomb by Mighty Baby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gatuDgxIrUw Fire in Cairo by The Cure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0sRG9kAdqI Cairo by Bananarama: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN2ApSFonbc Pharaoh by Spandau Ballet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HUDmeziKEk Song of the Pharaohs by Omar Faruk Tekbilek: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWErSfJWzzo My Egyptian Grammar by The Fiery Furnaces: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GPAwQ2e9YY Beta Elements *The squares for Egypt, Lm3allem, and When You Believe originally had no glows. *''Egypt'' was originally not gonna be covered as seen in E3. *''Song of the Pharaohs'' was originally going to be a duet as seen in a beta square. *''Naughty Girl'' was originally gonna have a different square. Egypt FanmadeSquare.png|''Egypt'' beta square Lamaallem FanmadeSquare.png|''Lm3allem'' beta square WhenYouBelieve FanmadeSquare.png|''When You Believe'' beta square JustDanceOrchestra_SongOfThePharoahs_BetaFanmadeSquare.png|''Song of the Pharaohs'' beta square NaughtyGirlTemporarySquareFanmade.png|Beta square for Naughty Girl Trivia Ejiputo No Ai translates to Egpyt Love. Credits Thanks to Joaodancamal17 for the Naughty Girl extraction in the temporary square for "Naughty Girl". Thanks to Wikipedia for the background of Egypt and Cairo. Thanks to Egyptian Streets for the background of Electric Kingdom. Thanks to Robotic Business Review for the background of the Robot alternate of "Egypt, Egypt". Thanks to Pexels for the background of Song of the Pharaohs Category:Blog posts